SEDUCTIVE fANTASY
by lisbon69
Summary: Jane & Lisbon try out each other's fantasies...AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS COMPLETELY AU....NEVER TRIED ONE LIKE THIS BEFORE...  
SPECIAL THANKS TO JACQUI FOR PROOF READING THIS...  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO HER.....  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY...... LISBON 69**

Patrick Jane sat on the couch watching TV. He looked down to where his long-suffering girlfriend-Teresa Lisbon -lay with her head on his lap, half asleep. Slowly he stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands under his fingers. Patrick looked back at the TV in time to catch the newest commercial.

"Teresa? Do you remember our stay at the Fantasy Suites?" Patrick,s gentle subtle tone brought Teresa out of her hazy dream world. Rolling over, she looked at him with sleep-filled eyes.

"Um…yeah. I remember. That was one of the best weekends iv'e had in my life. Why?"Teresa's husky voice floated up to meet him

"Well,my dearest Teresa. I thought you and I could re-enact that weekend. What do you think?"

Teresa sat up and studied Patrick. "No. I won't let you. That weekend was all about fulfilling my fantasy. But I haven't been able to return the favor. And until I do, there's no way we're going back to that hotel or anywhere. I have tried and tried to get you to confess your fantasies to me. Nothing has ever worked. So maybe this will." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stood up.

Teresa Lisbon made her way towards the kitchen, pausing temporarily when she heard Patrick's soft words. "But Teresa, all my fantasies have been fulfilled. _You_ are my fantasy girl." Teresa shook her head and continued to the kitchen, not bothering to turn around.

Patrick sighed when he heard Teresa open and close the cupboard doors, followed by the clink of glass as she set the cups down on the counter. Tuning out the sounds drifting his way from the kitchen, Patrick turned his attention back to the television.

Teresa finished getting something to drink and headed back into the living room, her eyes automatically going to Patrick's profile . Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw him staring wide-eyed at the TV. Her head slowly twisted to the side, her eyes following the direction of Patrick,s. When she saw what had caught his attention her own eyes widened, then slowly narrowed.

Teresa made her way back to the couch where Patrick was resting. Handing him his drink, she curled up next to him and pretended to watch the show. Patrick was so engrossed in the happenings in front of him that he failed to notice Teresa's preoccupation, or the cunning smile that curled at the corners of her lips. Never doubt a woman on a mission, she mused….

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"Teresa! Hey hun wait up! Tess? ! HelloTess!" Panting slightly, Geraldine Llewellyn jogged up to her friend and gently grabbed her arm.

Teresa jumped slightly and squeaked when she was pulled from her thoughts. Turning, she mock-glared at Geraldine. "Gez! You just scared ten years off of my life. Now Patrick won't want me anymore. I'll look like an old hag."  
Geraldine giggled at her exaggerations. "Uh huh. Sure. Honey, you know that you could have one eye and snakes instead of hair and Patrick would still think you're the most beautiful person in the world. Where were you just now?"

"Hmmm. Oh, just thinking. I was a little lost in my thoughts." Teresa's face took on a rather unusual dreamy expression.

Geraldine lightly pinched Tess's arm, causing her to jump and turn to glare once again at Geraldine. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Geraldine grinned, attempting to look innocent. "Well, if you'd realize that the world revolves around me and not you, then I wouldn't have to do stuff like that. Now would I?" Geraldine grinned at Tess cheekily, waiting for a return smile before continuing. "You looked pretty far away. It's not anything serious is it?"

Tess looked around and dragged Geraldine over to an empty bench. "Well, you remember the hotel Patrick took me to last year? When he decided to fulfill my fantasy? Well, since then I've been trying to get him to tell me one of his so that I can do the same. Problem is, he won't do it. And I can't ask anyone else about it. Patrick isn't the type to share something like that with another guy. I thought about trying to cajole Rigsby to get it, but he won't cave, even when I threatened him that I would tell Grace that I sooo know he wants her in Dominatrix Gear!"  
Geraldine laughed lightly at her friend. "Oh you poor thing. It must be tough getting the man who adores you to admit his secret desires. Especially when we all know that his biggest one was fulfilled the day you agreed to date him. But," Geraldine held up her hand, forestalling Tess's protests. "But, I know that this is important to you. And I even understand your feelings. So did he finally break down and tell you? How'd you do it? Whips and chains? Blindfold? How?"

Teresa actually giggled as she conjured up the mental image of School master, Patrick Jane, complete with his mortar board hat and long black gown.. that thought alone made her ache in her loins…. "Would you believe it was a simple mix of a glass or two of Merlot and a TV commercial?"

Geraldine's jaw dropped. "Huh? You mean you two have found even kinkier ways to have sex?"

Now it was Teresa's turn to appear ad red as a beetroot & shocked. "Gez!" Reaching over she smacked her friend on the arm. "It wasn't like that! Where do you come up with your ideas? And I'll have you know that Patrick and I do not have _sex_ . We _make love_ . There's a difference. Not like you'd know." Sniffing, Teresa turned her nose up into the air.

Geraldine snorted in laughter. "Yeah right. If you say so. So anyway. How exactly did a drink and a commercial reveal his fantasy to you?"

"Okay. Last night a commercial came on for Fantasy Suites. Patrick asked me about making a return trip sometime. I told him until I get to return the favour, there will be no return trips. Then I got up and went to get something to drink. On my way to the kitchen I heard him say that all his dreams have come true. I totally ignored him and finished getting the drinks. When I got back to the living room, he was staring at the TV in wonder. There was this slightly dazed look on his face and he looked like he was sweating. Whatever he was seeing was definitely turning him on."Teresa 's story held Geraldine enthralled.

"No! So what was on? Was it a porno? One of those sex chat commercials? What?" Geraldine bounced a little in her seat, eager for more information.

"Funny Gez. No, it's Rigsby who likes that type of stuff. No this was different." Teresa glanced around the area again, making sure there was no one around before she lowered her voice. Leaning closer to Geraldine , she confided exactly what it was Patrick was watching, then proceeded to outline her plan.

Occasional squeals could be heard coming from the bench where the two beautiful women sat. Geraldine was so excited by Teresa's idea she couldn't sit still. Every now and then, she would interrupt, helping to improve Tess 's plans. At the end of an hour, Teresa Lisbon had her fantasy weekend completely outlined.

"So, when are you planning this for?" Geraldine asked.

Teresa's brow crinkled in thought. "I was thinking week after next " "We have that four-day weekend and I'm pretty sure both of us will have a pretty easy schedule. You really think you can get your cousin to help me?"

Geraldine's head bobbed enthusiastically. "Oh, definitely. He's a hopeless romantic. As amazing as it sounds, my cousin is worse than Patrick. I'll call him as soon as I get home tonight. Now, don't we have some shopping to do?"

Giggling, Geraldine stood and pulled Tess up after her. She ignored the protests coming from Teresa and dragged her towards where Geraldine's car sat in the lot. Together, the two women headed towards a much-awaited shopping trip, chatting excitedly on the way.

TBC?????


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teresa looked up at the sound of knocking on the door, followed shortly by a voice. "Tess. Please let me in! C'mon hun! Why won't you let me in?"

Grinning broadly, she shook her head in exasperation. Patrick had been trying to wheedle the surprise out of her for the lastweek. Her voice stern, she answered. "Now Patrick. I've told you! This weekend is a surprise and I don't want you knowing what I have planned. If I let you in, you'll see what I'm packing and then you'll know."

She jumped slightly when she heard a light thump on the door. "But Babe! I really want know. And if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to use my mentalist abilities until you cave ''.

Patrick Jane grinned when he heard her giggles drift through the door. A goofy smile twisted his lips when her laughter was followed by her husky voice. "Nice try Jane. But the bags aren't going to be here 's coming to pick them up and take them someplace where you won't be able to find them. You'll find out what I have planned soon enough."

A quiet groan slipped out of patricks throat asTeresa's voice wrapped around him, twisting in his stomach as desire churned. Turning around, he slid down the door, adjusting his pants for comfort. "Tess, sweetie. I promise if you let me in I'll make it worth your while." He pleaded.

Lisbon stepped back and surveyed the still open suitcases. She sighed with pleasure and moved to close the 's husky voice reached her ears and shivers slid down her back. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a groan, attempting to ignore the desire evident in his voice. Her eyes flew open when she heard a knock on the door.

Patrick let his head fall back against the door before painfully standing up. Grabbing his trousers, he began, arranging his crotch to hide his now diminishing erection.  
a voice that came out of nowhere made him jump  
"Hey Patrick! God what took you so long? Is Tess finished yet? If she is, you're helping me carry your stuff." Geraldine breezed past Patrick and tried to get into the apartment he shared with Teresa but found that the door was locked and bolted!  
"WTF?" Geraldine breathed " Tess!" "open this goddamn door now, you here?"  
Teresa opened the door and peeked her head out. "Hey Geraldine! Come on in. I'm almost finished. Patrick, you go and sit down on the couch and we'll let you know when you're needed." Teresa pulled back into the room and closed the door behind Geraldine.

Grumbling, Patrick made his way over to the couch and plopped down, resigning himself for a long wait. Five minutes later, the bedroom door opened again and Geraldine peered out. "Okay lover-boy. You can come in and get your luggage now."

Geraldine stepped back and let Patrick in. His eyes widened when he saw the two suitcases sitting locked on the bed. "Uh,Teresa ? I thought we were only going to be gone for a couple of days. What's with all the luggage?"  
"Patrick! I didn't pack that much. And besides, I want to be sure I had everything. Trust me. You'll enjoy this!" Teresa wrapped her hands around Patrick,s waist and squeezed affectionately.

Patrick heaved a long-suffering, dramatic sigh then picked up the bags. Turning, he followed Geraldine out of the apartment and down to Geraldine's car. After loading everything, he stood back and watched as she pulled away, throwing a carefree wave out the window. A slow grin stretched his lips as he realized he was really looking forward to Teresa's little surprise. She really could be a little minx when she put her mind too it…..He bit back a groan..He was soooo whipped!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four hours later Geraldine pulled up in front of the couple,s apartment and honked her horn. She didn't have to wait long; Lisbon appeared shortly, leading a blindfolded Patrick Jane. Geraldine grinned when she saw the eager smile on Patrick,s face. No matter what he might say or how many protests he might give, that was one eager man.

"Hey,Tess. Are you ready? Cos let me tell you Janie, baby, your adventure is awaiting." Geraldine giggled at Patrick & turned around in her seat, greeting the couple.

Teresa watched closely as Patrick buckled his seatbelt before turning to Geraldine . "Gez, thank you so much for driving us. And for setting everything up. I really appreciate it."

Jane perked his ears up. "Gez? You set this up? So how about giving your dearest girlfriend's ,handsome ,charming boyfriend a clue? After all, it's cruel to leave a guy in the dark like this."

"Nice try Patrick. There's no way I'm gonna ruin this for Tess. She's been looking forward to it for way too long. Nope, you'll just have to be patient. You'll find out soon enough." Came the dry response.

After checking to make sure everyone was seated and buckled, Geraldine started the car and pulled away. Reaching over, she flipped on the radio and hummed along. A grin settled on her lips when Patrick's pleas drifted towards her.

A mere 45minutes later had Geraldine stopping the car. Patrick, feeling the vibrations subside, spoke up. "Gez? Is something wrong with the car?"

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you. I know you were hoping for an excuse to see the light of day again. Sadly, you're gonna have to wait just a little longer. We're almost there." Opening the door, Geraldine stepped out and scanned the area. Seeing who she was looking for, she rose up to her tiptoes and waved.

Teresa opened her own door and exited the car, making her way around to the other side to help Patrick out. Straightening, he inhaled a deep breath, his brow crinkling at first in confusion at the tangy, salty scent. As he puzzled over the smell, he suddenly smiled. the sound of low voices reached his ears. "Teresa?"

"I'm right here Patrick. What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay? I'm hearing voices."

Teresa giggled. "Now Patrick. What have I told you about admitting that in public? If you're not careful people are gonna think you're loony tunes!"

Patrick turned in the direction of her voice and attempted a glower. "Very funny. You know what I mean!"

Teresa squelched the remaining giggles threatening to make their way through her lips. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. C'mon. We need to go this way. Just walk carefully and you'll be fine." " your not going to make me walk the plank are you?" he joked feebly….

Taking his arm, Teresa pulled him away from the car. Patrick let out a resigned sigh and silently prayed he wouldn't trip over something and make a complete fool out of himself. The walk was a short one. He was stopped when he bumped into a body. Patrick mumbled an apology before turning to where he thought Teresa stood. "Tess? I thought you weren't gonna let me hit anything." Patrick inwardly winced at the petulant tone.

Teresa gently patted his arm. "Now, now Jane. Nothing to worry about. Are you ready for your surprise?"

Behind the blindfold, Patrick's eyes lit up with excitement. Eagerly he nodded his head, his every sense aware and just waiting for his surprise. Feeling Teresa's hands on his shoulders, Patrick complied when she gently turned his body to the side. He waited a heartbeat then felt her hands slide from his shoulders to the knot at the back of his head.

The blindfold fell away and Patrick blinked against the brightness of the sun. As his vision cleared, his eyes widened in delight when he saw the yacht standing before him. "How? When? But…" He stammered, unable to turn away from the sight in front of him.

"I think he likes it. What do you think Gez?" Laughter twinkled throughTeresa's words.

"I think you may be right there hun. Cousin Matt put your bags in the bedroom. She's all yours for the weekend. And you owe me! Have fun you two." Geraldine gave Lisbon a quick hug , gave Patrick a kiss, before heading back to her car.

Patrick tore his eyes away from the ship. "How did you know? How did you get this?"

Teresa Lisbon looked into his shining eyes, secretly thrilled by Patrick's reaction. "Wellll, do you remember the night you saw the commercial for Fantasy Suites? And you suggested we go back sometime? Well when I was coming back from the kitchen with our drinks I saw you practically drooling over the tv. I looked and I saw a commercial for fantasy cruise lines plc. I knew that there was no way we had the time to take a cruise like that yet. But I thought of this instead. And this way we'll have more privacy. There's no crew. I didn't think we needed one since both of us are familiar with boats. And we're not going far. I thought we could just cruise around the Keys for the weekend. So? Do you like it?"

Patrick , still wide-eyed, looked from Teresa to the yacht and back again. Suddenly, his arms shot out and crushed her too him. When he spoke, his eyes had darkened and his voice was husky. "I love it. And I love you! I can't believe you thought of this. So, what do you say we get started on our little vacation?" Patrick's voice softened and trailed away as he brought his head down, his lips settling against hers in a loving kiss. He also gave a little chuckle when he saw the name of the ship… *JISBON*…….

Reviews are most welcome…. Hint hint…..

lisbon69


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: song is by lifehouse... titled *Everything* This was my first dance with my husband as man & wife*...The words say it all....**

This chapter is dedicated to my husband Andy...I love you more than words can say......

They descended downstairs to the living quarters of the yacht, all the while stealing glances at each other.. both were a little nervous but neither one would be willing to admit it vocally.  
As she looked up to see why he had stopped her roaming the yacht , she was shocked to see the passion and desire in his eyes. He then shook his head slightly and gave her the 'you're playing with fire' warning look. She responded by matching his gaze with a challenging one and small smile appeared on her pretty face.  
* E**verything***  
F**ind me here & speak to me  
I want to feel you. I need to hear you**  
**you are the light, that is leading me**  
**To the place were i find peace, again  
**  
Patrick gently pulled her foot closer to him and started to massage it slowly moving up to her leg and thigh.  
He looked like a swash buckling pirate in days gone by....the high thigh buckskin boots, the ghillie shirt, the tight leggings.......  
A real Errol flynn type character & it made her desire for him grown tenfold!  
The dress he had her wear was outstanding in the cut itself...Never has she been more turned on...she truly loved this man and would no doubt do anything he asked her too.....

_**Everything:**_  
**you are the strength that keeps me walking**  
**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**  
**You are the light, to my soul**  
**you are my purpose. you are everything  
and how can i stand here with you? & not be moved by you?**  
**would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Yeah.........**

Patrick removed his hand suddenly and Teresa immediately missed the warmth of his skin against hers. He stood up and made his way to her side. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Teresa lisbon. do you know how long I've wanted you, to feel your soft skin against mine like this? Did you have any idea how hard it was for me to want you and never even have the thought that you would also want me back? Lisbons's breath caught in her throat as he seductively whispered those words into her ear. He was so close she could feel his warm breath against her face. " I love you more than words can say, so i'm going to show you just how much you mean to me my little minx"........

* **you calm the storms & you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands..  
you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart & you take my breath away  
would you take me in, take me deeper now...  
and how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
**  
He glides his hands across her shoulders and hooks a finger under one of the dress straps. He slowly slides it down her arm using his hand to stroke her soft skin. He does the same to the other strap.

She turns to look Patrick in the eye with surprise. He kisses her lightly on the lips.

Whispering again "Teresa I'm going to take you right here and now on this table, on this yacht," he said.

He brought his lips crashing down on hers, brushing his tongue lightly along her bottom lip begging for entrance in to her sweet mouth. A she parted her lips he plunged his tongue into her mouth wanting to finally taste her. She moaned as their tongues danced to their own tune and she started rocking her core in the seat trying to relieve the grown ache between her thighs.

The passion Patrick saw in Teresa drove him crazy. He moved his hands further down into her dress and started massaging her breasts. "Hmm," Teresa said.

**Chorus:**

Cos your all i want, your all i need, your everything, everything

Your all i want, your all i need, your everything, everything.........................  
and how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you...  
could you tell me how could it be, any better than this???  
And how can i stand here with you , and not be moved by you, would you tell me, how could it be any better , any better than this.....  
  
Teresa Lisbon stood up and pushed Patrick down hard into the chair. She straddled his lap and impaled herself on to his rigid length. She couldn't believe that she was having sex on a yacht! Dressed in a pirates of the carribean dress!! Oh but the excitement of doing it there was driving her wild......


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rated *M* for sexual content.... fictional charatcers are not mine...( I WISH!!!)  
hope you enjoy this....**

Please take time to review...all reviews, good or bad are welcome...

Patrick Jane looked up at her with such with passion and desire. Hir words made her so wet thinking about what was coming. He picked her up, her legs still wrapped around his waist and turned them so she was pressed against the wall now.

"Tess, look at me while I take you. Are you sure about this?" He asked her thinking that maybe she would rather make love somewhere more special.

"Hmm," was all she could answer while he was doing unbelievable things to her body.

"Ok then," he said.

He then entered her slowly and she winces a little because of the pain. Patrick stopped for a minute to let her get comfortable. She gave him a look to let him know it was ok to start moving again and started moaning his name as he thrust inside her.

"Pat…Pa…Patrick please more. I want more goddamit!" she purred.

Every time Teresa said that he would pump into her harder than before.

"Y…y…yes just like that," Tess said as she pushed herself off the wall, climbing off his body. She turned Patrick around and pushed him up against the wall. Patrick was not about to complain, when then he felt Teresa's hand rubbing his shaft up and down.

She was making sure he was ready for what she was about to do. She felt and saw that he was ready to go over the edge.

"Patrick look at me," Teresa commanded as she took his throbbing length in her mouth and started moving her hand in perfect rhythm.

Patrick jumped when he felt Teresa's mouth on his length.

"Tess" he shouted trying to pull her head away from him. If she carried on he was going to let go right into her mouth. He didn't want that...

She looked up at him but did stop what she was doing.

"Oh god Tess it feels so good. Please don't stop, I want , I want mmm, more."

As the words left his mouth her realised that although it felt incredible to have her warm wet mouth around his throbbing length he just couldn't take anymore and he pulled her up.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I want to be in you again Tess." With that he picked her up again, pushed her against the table, flipped her over ,so her behind was facing him and slammed home!.

" Ohhhhhhhh!" screamed Teresa. "Oh my god, it's so good. I'm going to , i'm ohhhh god, Patrick......"  
Her screaming his name was his undoing, and her followed her over the edge, all the while bucking into her like a frenzied dog...

* Some 30 minutes later*

He slowly moved his hands up her smooth behind and lifted the dress over her head. Her perfect creamy breasts were now exposed for him to see.

"God you're perfect Teresa" he croaked.

He couldn't wait any longer, he hooked his fingers into her dress and slowly pulled it from her body, feeling her legs as he did so.

He moved Teresa up on the bed some more before moving in between her legs. Teresa moaned his name "Patrick…"

She kissed his lips and ran her hands down his muscular body. She then felt how hard he was. "Hmm Patrick I…I… want play"

She took her hand and squeezed his rapidly hardening length. Patrick jumped when he felt that happen. "OH MY GOD Tess"

She looked up at him and gave a daring look. Then she flipped them over so Patrick was on his back now. she then whipped out from under her garter a pair of silk ties...He was shocked but really, really turned on. I mean it's not everyday he gets to get tied up by the tiny, but mighty, Agent Teresa Lisbon...This was perfect..He was at her mercy once again....  
She grabbed his wrists and slowly & seductivley ,tied him to the bedposts....

She said "Are you ready for me Patrick?"

He nodded his head and then she slowly impaled herself onto him. He saw a brief fleeting look of discomfort come across her features and hummed a little. She stopped her movements until she became accustomed once again to his size and then started moving again once she was would never get used to how well endowed her boyfriend was! she knew all about the bets the girls at the CBI had on Patrick Jane, regarding his stature in that department & smiled a cunning smile, when she knew, she was the one who would only ever, be the only women, to see him rendered motioneless & completely surrendered in her arms....

"Hmm, Tess you feel so good. I can't get enough of you," he said looking into her eyes.

"OH..Patrick…." she said with pleasure flowing through her.

She kept riding him, in and out , up and down whilst patrick was kissing her.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…Patrick"

"I'm going to er, well, you know, if you keep this up" Patrick moaned into her mouth

"Patrick I want you to let go. let go for me Patrick"

When she said that, he shook from the force of the intense orgasm that washed over his whole being. As he felt Teresa walls flutter around his hard length she came to her own climax ....

"Hmm that was soooo good. Thank you for this Teresa." He said looking up at her and then kissing her passionately.

"Hmm Patrick…"

"Yes Teresa?…"

"Hmm I…I…love you" she said while drifting of to a peaceful sleep.

Patrick, once untied, placed a kissed the top of her head. He stayed up watching her sleep for hours and then eventually fell asleep too.

"I love you too Tess.... & well, i know you can't hear me now, but i am going to make you my wife, very very soon.. I couldn't stand to be without you...i love you more than i ever imagined".....

Patrick Jane didn't notice that Teresa Lisbon's face curled into a smile as he whispered those words..  
She was a blessed woman…..she had Patrick Jane..& she was not letting go…..


End file.
